A Vampire's Remedy
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Ben refuses to take medicine on his own, it's up to the Vladat brothers and Melody to get him to take it. Written by guestsurprise per request of Skellington Girl. I only posted it for them.


**A story requested by Skellington Girl, who owns Melody, from guestsurprise, who owns Ultimate Whampire (Vamps). Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy!**

**All other characters belong to their respective owners. I own nothing!**

* * *

**A Vampire's Remedy**

"I'm fine! Keep that stuff away from me!" Ben growled as Melody started chasing him with the medicine!

"Ben, you have a cold and a fever! It won't do you any good to keep running from me!" Melody huffed as she began to chase him with the cough medicine.

"We'll just see about that!" He yelped as he changed into XLR8. Melody growled in frustration and then pulled out her secret weapon: Her telekinesis! She picked up a blanket and attempted to wrap it around Ben but he was too fast!

"Missed me!" He laughed.

"I'm not done trying!"

"Face it, Melody! I'm too fast, baby!"

"Don't make me call my reinforcements!"

"Oh yeah…and who would that be?! You know most of the aliens are on missions so there are not that many people to help you!" Ben laughed out. Suddenly, Melody whipped out her cell phone and she began to speak in Latin.

"Oh great…she could be talking to anyone right now. Many of the aliens know Latin; well, everything will be fine as long as she doesn't call…"

"Me?" A deep voice cooed. Ben's eyes widened as big as two ping pong balls and he spun around in just enough time to see Vamps smiling at him from an upside down position. Ben's mouth dropped open in shock.

"What's the matter, young Tennyson? Vladat got your tongue?" Vamps chuckled as he slowly closed Ben's jaw.

"N-Now Vamps…listen to me! I'm not sick! Melody doesn't need to give me that medicine!"

"Not sick? So I assume that the sweat pouring down your face and that increased warmth from when I touched you is simply because your fine?" Vamps asked as he cocked an eyebrow and crossed his arms. Ben could tell that Vamps didn't believe him, even though the Vladat was still upside down.

"Now sweetie, stay still! I only want to help you!" Melody smiled.

"Forget it! I'm not sick! If anything my mission will begin again soon!"

"Then that means you need even more rest, Ben…" Another voice cooed. Ben turned quickly and saw Whampire leaning on the door.

"Now this is insane! You all can't gang up on me! I am not that sick!"

"AHA! SO YOU ADMIT YOU'RE SICK!" Melody yelled in triumph. Ben face palmed, realizing his mistake. He tried again to make a run for it, but both Vladats were on him in a flash and pinned him down.

"C'mon Melody…do your special trick…," Vamps smiled.

"One that ALWAYS gets the better of Ben…" Whampire laughed. Melody smiled and then leaned down near Ben. She looked deep into his eyes and her eyes began a small swirl. Ben quickly shut his eyes. At that moment, his Omnitrix timed out so he was even more vulnerable.

"Melody! Baby no! C'mon let me up!"

"Nope…you need rest…you're sick baby…"

"NO I'M NOT!"

"Hush and look into my eyes!" Melody ordered as her eyes spun even faster. Ben soon was completely under her control when Whampire and Vamps forced his eyes open.

"Now dear Ben…rest…sleep…"

"Don't forget about the medicine Melody!" Vamps whispered.

"Whoops! Uh…Ben…take this medicine before you sleep…" Melody giggled. Ben sat up and took the medicine and then slowly began to fall asleep. Once he was out like a light, all Vladats smiled and high fived each other.

"Your hypnosis skills always get the better of him…" Whampire smiled.

"Yeah, it must be because I've gotten more experience with it now!"

"No Melody…it's because you're his girl…." Vamps laughed as they all went into the kitchen to have some coffee. After a few hours of rest, Ben woke up and saw all of them were relaxing outside and chatting about the next mission. Melody was the first to notice that Ben was up.

"Hey Babe…how was your nap?"

"It was great. I guess I did need it after all; thanks Melody." Ben smiled. He then kissed her gently on the forehead and turned to the other two. "And thanks to you guys too…I guess I was a bit childish about the medicine."

"It's alright Ben…the most important thing is that you took it…" Whampire chuckled.

"WHAT?! YOU ALL HYPNOTIZED ME INTO TAKING IT!?"

"Yep, and not just that but we got it all on video!" Vamps laughed as he held up his phone. Melody and the others laughed so hard that they felt like they were going to pass out. Ben huffed and then smirked.

"Alright, you guys think that's funny huh?!" He smiled deviously. He then slammed his Omnitrix and changed into Way Big. "I'll show you what funny is!" He laughed as he began chasing the Vladats all over the place.

"You know…maybe hypnotizing Ben wasn't a good idea!" Whampire chuckled as he barely escaped one of Ben's grabs for him.

"NOW YOU TELL ME!" Melody laughed out as she and the others flew and Way Big chased. Yes, not only was this a great day but Ben was feeling much better and was definitely going to get his revenge.

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: Hope you enjoyed it, Skellington Girl.**

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
